


The road trip of a lifetime

by MasterOfShips



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Road Trips, Slow Burn, don't worry the translations are in the notes, some spanish words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfShips/pseuds/MasterOfShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke Griffin's father dies in a car accident she is devastated. Her friends quickly notice her pain and decide to take her on a road trip to clear her mind off things for a while, but what happens when her best friends older brother joins them? The two of them aren'tt exactly known for being very peaceful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been obsessed with road trip fics for a while now, and I decided to give it a go! Bellamy isn't in the first chapter, but he'll be in the second one, I swear.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Clarke held her breath to prevent the tears from falling from her eyes. She was sitting in the tiny broom closet under the stairs. Her dad had shown it to her the day Wells had told her, that he’d be moving away because of his dad’s job. She had been devastated and her father had taken her to the closet and they’d watched Harry Potter together all night long. Since then it had been her comfort place, so naturally she’d come down here. But now with her dad gone… it just wasn’t the same. If anything, it was worse. But she stayed, because it still reminded her of him. It still smelled like him. But that would all go away now that he was dead. With that thought she let out her breath and let the tears flow freely. She pulled her legs up under her and held them tightly into her chest as her tears slowly soaked the pillow under her head and ruined her picture-perfect makeup her mom had made her wear. It was his funeral after all, she’d said. So what? He wasn’t here to see it anyway. But to Abby Griffin, it was all about appearances. How you look to the outside world.

Clarke was so deep in her own thoughts she didn’t hear the footsteps outside the closet or the whispering voices. Suddenly the door was opened and a second later her two best friends, Octavia and Raven lay down on each side of her. They didn’t say anything; they just held her as she cried. 

When the tears stopped, Raven sat up and pulled the two other girls with her.

“Clarke.” She said to catch the girl’s attention.

“Wanna get out of here?” Raven said, and Octavia looked at the Latino girl puzzled.

“Where, the closet?” O asked. Raven sighed.

“No dummy. The city. The state. Anywhere we want to go.” She explained.

“Ooh like eloping? Oh I like that idea!” Octavia shrieked excitingly, but got very quiet from the glare Raven sent her.

“I don’t even know what’s left here for me anymore. I can’t talk to my mom. My dad isn’t here. Finn is- you know…” her voice died out and she sent Raven a look. She just shrugged understandingly and smiled at her friend.

“Then what are we waiting for? We can take your dads minivan…” O blurted out, but stopped herself when she realized what she’d said. “Sorry. Uh, we probably need another car to elope.”

“No, it’s fine, O. It would be nice to have a piece of him with me. So I don’t forget him like my mother does.” Clarke said bitterly. Raven laid a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. 

“You know she hasn’t forgotten about him, Clarke. And neither will you. Ever.” Clarke sniffled and dried her eyes. 

“Let’s do it. Let’s elope.” She said and even managed to smile at her friends without it being a fake one for the first time that day. How did she get so lucky to have such amazing friends? She didn’t know, but she was deeply grateful. 

“Easy tiger, let’s get you cleaned up first, shall we?” Raven said as the three girls headed out the small closet.   
They sneaked up to Clarke’s room without being seen so they could pack a bag with all the necessities. The good thing about being at the Griffin’s house was that they had everything. Abby Griffin was the chief surgeon at the biggest hospital in Ark City and Jake Griffin used to own his own business before the car crash. So they were basically loaded.

“O, you sneak downstairs and grab as much food as you can and put it in a bag without being seen. Got it?” Raven ordered. 

“Yes sir!” Octavia said and ran downstairs. 

“Clarke we’re going to need money and we can’t use credit cards if we don’t want to get caught. Have you got any cash lying around?” Raven asked. Clarke knew exactly where her mother hid her cash, but could she really rob her mom? She weighed the options, but her mom wasn’t going to miss the money. She had plenty.

“Yeah, I’ll go find it right away.” She said.

“Perfect! I’ll pack some clothes for you and then we’ll just stop by our houses real quick. Our parents aren’t home anyways, they’re going to be here for hours.” Raven said and opened Clarke’s dresser.

Clarke tiptoed her way down the hall to her parents’ room. She closed the door behind her and removed the painting on the wall to get to the safe behind it. She felt like she was a part of an old movie and she could almost hear the crappy theme music her father always had made fun of. She smiled at the memory as she unlocked the safe. The quiet click indicated that the safe was open. Inside the safe was a lot of money. There were piles of 50$, 100$ and 500$ bills. The sight stunned Clarke for a minute, but she quickly got over it and took a few piles of each of the bills and counted it. There were a little over 12,000$. That should be enough to keep them going for a few months, right? She locked the safe, hung the painting up again and closed the door behind her on her way out. 

“Maldita sea, Octavia!” Raven cursed loudly. Clarke quickly ran down the hall and stormed into her room to see what was going on. Inside she found not only a pissed Raven and a guilty-looking Octavia, but also the very confused duo of Jasper and Monty.

“Come on, Rae! They saw me taking the food and wouldn’t stop asking questions! What was I supposed to do? We’ve known them since kindergarten. Can’t they come too? Clarke?” Octavia said and made her irresistible puppy-eyes at the blonde. Clarke and Raven both sighed, because they knew no one could say no to those adorable eyes.

“Sure, they can come. We have enough room. Just promise me you won’t blow up the minivan guys.” Clarke said and winked at them. She had to admit; being around those two always did make her feel better.

“That was one time Clarkie! And it wasn’t a car, it was a bicycle.” Jasper said, clearly offended by the accusation. 

“Actually Jaz, we did also blow up that microwave in-“ Monty started, but was cut off by Jaspers hand over his mouth.

“That is not helping our reputation here Mon!” The girls laughed at the two and started packing again. This trip wouldn’t be so bad, Octavia thought as she stuffed the bag of “food” down the huge duffel bag Raven had placed on the bed with all Clarke’s clothes and shampoo and stuff. By “food” Octavia meant countless bags of chips and candy and a few bottles of wine.

Clarke put the cash in her wallet and packed it in a backpack with her phone, car keys, sunglasses, sketchbook, pencils and all the CD’s her, Octavia, and Raven had made during the years. She closed the bag and looked at the watch her dad had given her on her 17th birthday just a few months before. She shook off the feeling of emptiness the thought gave her and turned around to face her friends.

“You ready to go?” Raven asked. Clarke nodded and they all crawled out the window silently. 

Once they were in the car, duffel bag in the trunk, Raven behind the wheel, Clarke shotgun, and O, Jaz, and Monty in the seats just behind them, Octavia picked out a CD and they all sang along as the car drove out of the garage in the Griffin mansion.


	2. To infinity and beyond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is introduced (yay) and the gang leaves Ark City! who-hooo

The minivan stopped outside of the Blakes house an hour later. It had taken longer than assumed to get all of their stuff, but O’s was the last stop before they could get out of the town. Raven pulled the keys out of the engine and turned around in her seat. 

“OK, Jasper and Monty, you stay in the car this time. We don't have time to play hide-and-seek again. O, you and Clarke take this one. Hurry up.” She said and glared back at the boys who all of the sudden found the minivans floor quite interesting.

Clarke and Octavia walked up to the house and Octavia opened the door and went straight to her room to pack. 

“O, I’m gonna use your bathroom!” Clarke yelled to her from the living room. 

“That’s fine! Come help me when you’re done!” she yelled back. 

Clarke knew Octavia’s house just as well as her own since she spend half her childhood there. Her parents had both fulltime jobs, and Octavia’s mother used to be Clarkes nanny so they spend all their time together growing up. They stayed best friends throughout school, and when Octavia’s parents died, her and her brother Bellamy had stayed at Clarke’s house for about a year to avoid them being put in the system. When Bellamy turned 18, him and O had moved back to their old house. Bellamy and Clarke weren’t exactly best friends. They fought all the time about every little thing. Some might say they weren’t friends at all, but in their own twisted way, they actually were. He did always make her laugh when she really needed it. So yeah, they probably were friends.

Once Clarke was done, she hurried into Octavia’s room to help her pack. They only packed the most necessary things so they were done within 10 minutes. Clarke picked up the suitcase and they ran downstairs.

“One second, I’m just gonna write a note to Bellamy so he doesn’t worry about me.” She said and found a piece of paper. Clarke hopped up on the kitchen counter and watched her. Octavia always stuck her tongue when she was concentrating, which Clarke found absolutely adorable. Clarke was pulled from her thoughts as the front door opened.

“O? Are you home?” Bellamy yelled. The two girls looked at each other.

“Shit.” Octavia mumbled and put down the half-finished note. Bellamy walked into the kitchen, still wearing his worn out suit from the funeral. He lifted his eyebrow questionably at the two girls.

“What are you two doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the funeral?” he asked, his face softening a bit at the word funeral. 

“We- uhm, we were actually gonna go on a sort of a, ehm, road trip for a little while. You know, to get things off our minds and stuff.” Octavia said and sent her biggest and cutest puppy-eyes at her brother. 

“Where are you going?” he asked as he sat down on one of the dining chairs.

“We don’t have a destination yet, just out there I guess. Out of this town.” Clarke said and shrugged. They hadn’t planned it that much really. Bellamy looked suspiciously at them.

“Ok, who’s going?” he finally asked.

“Clarke, Raven, Monty, Jasper and me! Don’t worry big bro, we’ll take care of each other.” Octavia said and tousled his hair playfully.

“The guys who blew up a bicycle? I’m going to let you in a minivan for god knows how long with Monty and Jasper? Sorry O, not gonna happen.” He said and Clarke felt her heart sink. She had to stay home now. Home alone with her mother at the big mansion. Suddenly Clarke felt the walls narrowing and her breath became faster. She knew she couldn’t stay in this town.

“Bellamy you can come, too if you’re so worried. But please let Octavia go. I need to get out of here, and I need my best friend with me.” She pleaded and tried to mimic O’s puppy eyes. 

“Aww, princess, I’m your best friend? Well I’m very honoured.” Bellamy said sarcastically, but Clarke could see in his face that he’d surrendered, so she let it pass and winked instead.

“Rápido, rápido. I think your mom knows you’re gone Clarke, she keeps calling your phone. We need to go now. Oh hi there Bell.” Raven said and pulled Clarke out of the house. Clarke grabbed Octavia’s wrist and all three girls ran out to the van. 

“Tienes Prisa!” Raven said as she pushed Octavia and Clarke around the car. She ran to the other side of the van, but Bellamy was already sitting in the drivers seat. 

“Bellamy what the hell are you doing?” Raven asked.

“Clarke said I could come. And I’m the eldest, so I think it’s best if I drive.” He said and grinned. Raven looked at Clarke for help, but she only shrugged. Once Bellamy set up his mind about something, he never gave up and they didn’t have the time to fight right now. Raven cursed loudly in Spanish, but got in next to Octavia. 

“Where to boss?” he asked Clarke and winked at her.

“To the infinity and beyond!” Jasper yelled from the back of the car, and they all laughed as Bellamy drove down the street and out of the city they’d grown up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, what did you think? I know this was like super short, but I didn't have much time to right it, sorry
> 
> The spanish words againn:
> 
> Rápido, rápido: hurry, hurry  
> Tienes Prisa: hurry up


	3. Simba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang stumbles upon (or drive over, rather) an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short guys, but don't worry, I have a few ideas of what will happen in the next chapters...
> 
> Enjoy!

They’d been driving for a few hours and it was starting to get dark outside the car. Octavia was already passed out in the back with a bag of chips and drooling on Ravens shoulder. Monty and Jasper were playing some kind of weird game that no one really wanted to be a part of because it looked way too weird. The music was still playing loud enough to completely drown all Clarke’s thoughts about her broken home, so she just let the music and the atmosphere completely absorb her mind as she looked at the forest outside the window.

All of the sudden, Clarke was pulled out of her trance, as the car drove over something on the road and everyone inside the car would’ve been thrown out of their seats if not for the seatbelts. Octavia woke up with a yelp and Monty and Jaz’ cards flew out of their hands and out in the entire vehicle.

“What the bloody hell Bellamy?” Octavia asked in her grumpy morning voice (she was really not a morning person).

“I think I hit something. Wait a second.” He said and unbuckled his seatbelt and stumbled out of the car in the dark. 

“He doesn’t even have a flashlight with him.” Clarke sighed as she rushed out after him. Octavia and raven exchanged knowing looks and grinned kinda creepy at each other.

“Eeew O you drooled all over my shirt!” Clarke heard Raven shriek only a second after she exited the car. She turned on the flashlight and walked towards a crouching Bellamy a few feet behind them. She crouched down next to him and shone the light on the thing in front of them. Except it wasn’t a thing but an animal. It was a dog. An adorable, light brown dog with HUGE brown eyes. For a horrifying second Clarke thought they might’ve killed it, but the dog was still breathing, though it – wait, he – seemed to have trouble extending his leg. Thank god they hadn’t hid more than one of the legs. Clarke couldn’t handle more death this week.

“Oh, Bell, look at him. He’s so adorable. We have to help him. Is there a town nearby with a vet?” Clarke asked as she took off her coat and picked up the dog with it. 

“Yeah, we just passed a sign for a town called Walden which should be just a mile ahead. We could find a motel for the night and fill up the gas there, too.” Bellamy said as they walked back to the van and got in.

“Ok guys, we hid a dog and we have to take him to the vet, so we’ll stop for the night in the town called Walden tonight, ok?” Clarke informed the others as they got in and Bellamy started driving.

“OMG you guys! You hid a dog, Bell? What kind of monster are you?” Octavia complained whilst Clarke cuddled with the dog in her lap.

“Shut up, O, I didn’t see it. What are you gonna call it, princess?” he asked. The question surprised Clarke. When did they decide to keep it?

“Are we going to keep it? Bellamy Augustus Blake you never let me have a dog no matter how much I begged you! But the second Clarke asked you just let her have it? You bastard.” Octavia pouted.

“I drove this one over, O, and it doesn’t have a nametag.” Bellamy said and sent her a big brother glare that told her to quit moping around. “What’s it gonna be princess?” he repeated. The second Bellamy said princess, a thought popped into her head and she couldn’t let it go. It was a perfect name.

“Simba.” She said, but regretted it the second the words left her mouth. She could hear how stupid it sounded. She was just about to take it back when-

“I like it. The Lion King was your favourite movie as a child, right?” Bellamy asked. Clarke lifted an eyebrow at him. How on earth could he have remembered that? He saw the look on her face and shrugged.

“You and Octavia used to watch it all the time.” He said and looked at the road again.

“Yeah,” She said and smiled at the dog- Simba in her lap who was already fast asleep. “We did.”

They all sat in silence for a few minutes until a small town sign with the word ‘Welcome to Walden’ painted on appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so what do you think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Do you have any ideas? Please let me know in the comments! And sorry for Bellamy's absence in this chapter, but don't worry! He'll be introduced in the next chapter.
> 
> My spansih sucks, so correct me if I'm wring, but:
> 
> Maldita sea: dammit


End file.
